


An Unexpected Bun

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Bun Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile">samson28</a>'s prompt of <i>Snuna: past, wrinkles, and tea towel</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samson28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samson28).



> Written on 24 March 2012 in response to [samson28](http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snuna: past, wrinkles, and tea towel_.

Severus made wrinkles in a tea towel and fanned it over the bread dough that Luna had left to rise before calling, "Luna?"

The house had been quiet in the past week since Lorcan and Lysander had returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year, but he couldn't hear any sign of her. Not finding her in the house, he made his way to the back garden, where he found Luna sitting on the swing . . . but not swinging.

"Is something the matter?"

"That depends, Severus."

"On?"

"Whether or not you're prepared to give up the 'step' part of being a father."


End file.
